


step by tiny step

by skyblxssom



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Gen, Someone give this poor boy a hug, Supportive Gym Leaders, in which victor is anxious and the gym leaders are good people who help him
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21837904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyblxssom/pseuds/skyblxssom
Summary: It takes a certain amount of mettle to battle within a large stadium, packed to the brim with people that cheered them on. Some challengers get used to it, others-- well, that was where the Gym Leaders came in.
Comments: 14
Kudos: 174





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This time, this piece was inspired by the headcanons titled Prying Eyes of The Crowd over at swsh-sorts @ tumblr! I just really loved the concept of Victor being anxious about battling within a loud stadium where everyone's eyes are on him. I can relate to that feeling for I too have difficulties being in a super crowded area that's loud. I also wanted an excuse to write Gym Leader interactions with Victor, dumping in my own hcs here and there. Please look after this boy whomst I love.
> 
> Hopefully this would be an enjoyable read!

Being the first Gym Leader, Milo had seen his fair share of challengers over the years. He thinned out the ones who didn’t have what it takes or needed to build up more confidence before they could hope on challenging the rest. It took a certain amount of mettle to take on the league, after all. 

He knew about the pair of teens endorsed by their very own Champion. Leon’s younger brother had this sort of enthusiasm that he could appreciate. Even as he tasted defeat, Milo had a ton of fun battling against his Pokemon. That was what he loved the most about this job. He wasn’t entirely interested in being a serious, fully fledged Trainer that aimed to become the strongest. To him, the most important part was the enjoyment shared between Trainer and Pokemon. If they had a fun time, the outcome didn’t matter to him.

So when he found out that the other teen -- Victor, if he remembered correctly -- had completed his Gym challenge, he looked forward to another fun battle. Anyone that Leon saw potential in would give that sort of impression. Milo gave his team a final check before he stepped into the stadium. The audience roared upon seeing his arrival, holding up banners and decked in green. 

Milo went to his spot on the field, waiting for the challenger’s arrival after they announced his name. Yet the teen standing by the entrance didn’t move. He could see Victor in full uniform but he remained rooted in place, face hidden by the shadows. The crowd shared his growing confusion until he squinted, trying to properly make him out. His shoulders were hunched together, chest heaving as if--

Ah. Milo would have smacked himself for missing the obvious sign. Just because both of them were endorsed by Leon, it didn’t mean that they shared the same enthusiasm for battling in this kind of setting.

He quickly rushed over to the other side of the stadium. Something in his chest ached to see the challenger look so anxious. This was not the first time, nor would it be the last yet the innate caring nature of an older brother jumped out still.

“Hey, Victor was it?” 

The teen flinched, finally looking up with terrified doe eyes. “I’m sorry,” he squeaked. “I-- just give me a moment to--”

“Hey, hey I’m not mad. I just wanted to make sure you’re doing alright.” Milo drew upon his years worth of experience to sport a gentle, assuring smile. After a moment to consider, he placed his hands on Victor’s shoulders, giving slow rubs to help ease the tension from them.

“I know this can be terrifying,” he began with a soothing quality to his tone. “But believe me when I say that you can get through this! I’m rooting for you, bud.”

Victor stared at his heartfelt smile for what felt like minutes before his shoulders slowly sagged. With a shaky exhale, he stood up a little straighter, a certain kind of fire burning in his eyes now as he gave a firm nod.

Milo consider that as a personal victory. With a grin and a thumbs up, he made his way back to his position, pleased to see the challenger making his way onto the field. Despite the rough start, a part of him believed that Victor could make it in this League.

When his Cinderace took down his team with little effort, that thought only cemented itself. 

* * *

Nessa had the pleasure of battling the trainers that went through her rival. If these challengers had what it took to defeat Milo, she believed that they would be the sort who had a certain kind of grit to survive in this league. She had seen for herself what went down in competitive battling, from the good, the bad and everything in between. A tough environment to be in but she thrived at the challenges thrown her way in her journey to become the best that she can be.

Thus when another challenger made their way through her Gym challenge, Nessa felt that familiar spark settling in, her eagerness in testing her strength against another. The fact that this was one of the challengers endorsed by the Champion made her even more excited. It would be satisfying to beat someone who could potentially help her Pokemon grow.

Initially, she admitted to a level of confusion when the challenger, someone named Victor stepped onto the field and kept his gaze stationed to the ground. Amidst the excited cheers of the crowd, a mix of her battling and modelling fans, the teen didn’t even try to get his Pokemon out after she released her Goldeen.

Now Nessa prided herself in having a keen eye to details. A useful skill to have when she swam in Hulbury’s seas alongside her Pokemon, and when it came to her modelling career. It only took a few more seconds before she spotted it. 

The absolute fear and nervousness in his eyes, the way his legs shook slightly, trembling lips-- ah, the challenger was afraid. 

She knew that her competitiveness could be quite intimidating to some but she thinks that she was not the reason for Victor’s fear. Or so she hoped. Nessa could guess that the loud cheers from the audience and the sheer energy within the stadium that made him feel overwhelmed. 

A part of her can sympathize with what Victor was going through. Being a Gym Leader required her to have thick skin but add on a modelling career on top of that? It can be downright terrifying to maintain a certain kind of image to the public. Having all eyes on her, where they observe her every move, either praising her actions or shaming her for a mistake that she did; it can still shake her up from time to time.

So Nessa had her Goldeen stay while she calmly made her way over. Ignoring the confused audience, Victor snapped up upon seeing her close in, eyes swimming with fear. She flashed him a faint smile before pulling him into a soft embrace.

“I know that all of this can get overwhelming. I know how that feels,” she uttered, only for his ears to listen. The crowd went wild but Nessa forged on, wanting to impart the words that helped her battle through some tough waves in the past. “You don’t have to battle this drowning sensation alone. Let the roar of the crowd empower you, and keep your eyes on me.”

A slight thrum of pleasure coursed through her when she felt the shaking subsided. At the nod, Nessa pulled back, finding that Victor looked a little more assured, his quietly burning eyes settled on her form. That excitement to battle came rushing back so strongly that she had to stamp down this sudden urge to laugh. 

Nessa took her place on the field, expression set in that battle ready look her fans went crazy for. This was going to be a good one, she could tell as Victor brought out his own Pokemon. 

And as frustrating as her defeat was, Nessa still wanted to root this kid on and see just how far he can get.

* * *

Ever since he came to the Galar region in his mid twenties, Kabu had seen and experienced a lot throughout his life and through his career as a Gym Leader. When he battled challengers as a Gym trainer, he got to see all sorts of characters, ranging from the calm ones to the overly confident. That didn’t change much when he was appointed as Motostoke’s successor and took up the Gym Leader mantle. Every type of challenger under the sun came to battle him but only the top percentage managed to earn a victory.

Kabu disliked the Rookie Killer moniker that some had given to him, yet he can’t deny that his gym acted as a divider between rookies and the ones who can strive further in the league. 

To the ones that does get a victory over him, Kabu held a certain amount of respect for. It usually meant that this particular challenger had raised their Pokemon to such a degree that they were capable of beating his own trained partners. Such losses often provided him with insight on his own battling style or what he can improve on. To Kabu, winning or losing still benefited his growth as a Gym Leader and as a Pokemon trainer.

Yet before the battle, Kabu will always ensure that the challenger was fit for it. That was why he made it a habit to come into the stadium with the trainer, often times youths who sometimes still experienced nervousness even if this was the third stadium in. 

Now, Kabu had gotten word from both Milo and Nessa that one of the challengers coming his way tend to get stage fright before the penultimate battle. Or as Milo put it, being a ball of anxiety. It was one of the teenagers endorsed by their Champion, someone that garnered more attention than other challengers because of that attachment to Leon’s name. 

Kabu could immediately tell who they were talking about and why they described him as such. Victor had gotten through his Gym mission relatively quick but right now, as they waited in the corridor for their names to be called, he could see quite plainly that the lad didn’t look fit to battle at all.

Slight trembles wracked his frame with his fists clenched by his side. Over the dull roar of the crowd, Kabu could barely make out the faint mutterings, something about how ‘this should be easier’ and ‘why am I still like this?’

It pained his heart to hear this promising young man spiral in his own anxieties. His conscious would not allow him to head out into battle until he made absolutely certain that Victor was alright.

“Victor, was it?” He called out, to which the kid looked up with wide brown eyes. Before he could trip over an unneeded apology, Kabu raised a hand.

“I can see that you’re quite nervous.” An understatement really. “If you truly find yourself unable to step into the pitch today, I can arrange a private battle between us. Ultimately, your comfort and well being is my top priority. I would not force a battle if you’re not feeling your best.”

“N-No! It’s alright! Mr Kabu you don’t have to do this for me. I just-- I need to get used to  _ this _ .” 

Kabu might not have children to call his own yet he still adopted a sort of parental role to his Gym trainers and youths alike. It felt as natural as breathing when he carefully breached Victor’s personal space to place a gentle hand on his shoulder. 

“If you wish to better yourself, that is an endeavor that I would support you on. But if it is too much to handle at this moment, there is no shame for you to take a step back and focus on your well being.” Kabu flashed him an assuring smile. “Whatever decision that you make, I’ll be behind it.”

Victor seemed to be considering his words now. Kabu gave him all the time he needed to make a decision. Eventually, he spoke up in a low, hesitant voice.

“Um, I… want to battle on the pitch but…” He looked down at his shuffling feet. “Can I… ask for a hug?”

Kabu felt warmth blossoming within his chest at the request. A huff of laughter bubbled out of him, and he opened his arms. 

“Of course my boy! Come here.” 

For the first time, Victor gave him a tiny smile that honestly made Kabu’s day. He wrapped his arms around the boy, giving him a brief yet firm hug. A couple of pats and the Victor pulled back, appearing calmer now. 

Oh, his hands still tremble slightly, don’t get him wrong. It was the look in his eyes that convinced Kabu to proceed with the battle. Fear still shackled the boy but with a little nudge, he felt like he helped unleash something that had the potential to grow into something unimaginable. 

Kabu gave him one last encouragement. “Drown out the crowd, and put trust in your Pokemon to lead you to victory.”

And Victor did achieve victory, giving Kabu a loss that he could easily accept for he witnessed the makings of a trainer that the Galar region could be proud of. Just as he stated, he will give Victor his full support to go even further. 

Kabu hoped that Milo and Nessa would arrive in time so that they could send this promising young one off. He deserved that, at least. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you tell who I'm biased with? I'll spread the goodness that is Dad Kabu one piece at a time. I really enjoyed the dynamics between the first three and how they send you off on your journey! Maybe if there's interest, I can write Victor interactions with the other Gym Leaders haha!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest, I didn't expect to write a new chapter for what I thought would stay a one-shot. Half a year later, I remembered this fic, went through the headcanons list again and thought, what the hell let's see if inspiration strikes. And surprisingly, it did so please have this chapter. I decided to go with Sword exclusives cause I felt them more than Shield.
> 
> Anyway, hopefully this is an enjoyable read!

Bea went through several adjustment periods in her life. When she first discovered her passion for martial arts, the illusion of becoming strong and cool like the people in those action movies quickly shattered after her first few training sessions. The road to become a proper martial artist involved adjusting her mentality, sharpening her focus and discipline till she could tune out the world while she moved through it with precise movements. 

Upon taking up the mantle as Stow-on-Side's Gym Leader, Bea had to adjust in her new working environment. She was used to long training sessions in the dojo, focused only on herself and her Pokemon, the general quietude granting her that privilege. Moving her sessions to the great outdoors wasn't a huge change for she spent it deep in the woods or at mountains far from human civilization. Nature became her background noise, easily acknowledged and tuned out.

But within a stadium filled with people blaring out their enthusiasm and an atmosphere that contrasted her cool martial art practices? Bea didn't understand it at first, how people could willingly subject themselves to such noisy arena battles. It was only in Galar that Gym Leader battles were made into huge public spectacles like this. 

It took a few good matches for her perception to change somewhat. When Bea got to battle against genuinely strong Trainers, it reminded her of a good sparring session. The adrenaline coursing through her veins as she heightened her focus on the battle at hand, mind racing for the next best move and giving everything she had to achieve a win-- it was  _ exhilarating.  _

Though at heart, Bea still preferred quietude and generally didn't care for other people constantly surveying her activities. The thrill of a good battle aside, her focus was only on improving herself and her Pokemon.

Thus, when her next battle was up against one of the challengers endorsed by Leon, Bea completely understood what Kabu had meant about the 'lad being a touch anxious'. 

Her trained eyes easily picked up on all the little tells that showed how Victor actually felt. Bea saw how he tried to give himself a little pep talk, slapping his cheeks and generally doing all that he could to appear calm. 

(She saw a little bit of herself in him. There were days that Bea had to assure herself that she didn't make a mistake in walking down this path after a particularly brutal session).

Bea's steps were silent as she approached Victor, staying clear within his line of sight when he jerked into awareness. His eyes widened in apprehension at her taciturn expression. 

"I-- I'm sorry if I'm taking so l-long to get ready." Victor hastened to explain himself. Bea reminded herself to loosen her features, fixing one of her rare smiles in an attempt to appear friendly. 

"It's alright. I understand that this type of setting--" She gestured at the hallway to the arena where the enthusiastic crowd would greet them. "--can be quite overwhelming. It's not for everyone. Even I had trouble adjusting to this environment."

Bea wasn't one to share anything that could allude to a weakness but it helped in calming Victor somewhat. 

"... really? Even Miss Bea h-had trouble?"

"I have no reason to lie to you," she responded. Bea shot another look at the hallway. "Perhaps it is time for us to step into the arena."

In a rare move on her part, she carefully entered his personal space and placed a gentle hand on Victor's upper arm. While a bit apprehensive, the teen did relax some, even going so far as to lean a little into the steady hand. 

"Try and tune out the crowd as best as you can," she uttered, giving an assuring squeeze once they stepped onto the pitch. Victor gave the smallest of nods in response. "Just focus on me."

Throughout the match, Bea displayed her strength as a martial artist by splitting her focus between the battle at hand and the one Victor had with himself. She gave it her all but she also did not hesitate to run over when he started to appear panicked at the volley of blare horns once she brought out the crowd favorite Machamp. 

She held onto his shaking hands and instructed him to focus on her. When Victor managed to do so, Bea once again displayed her rare smile.

"I understand that it's overwhelming. It's alright but you can fight through this, just as you have before. You are strong in your own right."

Just as Bea expected, when Victor regained that fire in his eyes and tapped into the strength she believed he had, the ensuing battles were nothing less than exhilarating. She didn't feel bad at her loss, instead feeling oddly refreshed when she handed him the earned badge. 

She witnessed Victor's strength and growth within the span of a match. As a martial artist and a Gym Leader, it was natural that she hoped to see the promising Trainer grow even further in the future. 

* * *

If anyone were to ask her, Opal would claim that she didn't expect to be youthful for so long. Despite being sixteen years old (at heart), she had lived through quite a number of events, some of which had already made their way into books depicting Galar's past in the last century. 

She took up the position of Ballonlea's Gym Leader from her mother at the tender age of eighteen and had stayed within the circuit for most of her life. She had seen the ups and downs of the League, watched as laws were implemented and changes made, challenged against countless Trainers. Opal herself went through many phases in her life, shifting her battle style as time marched on, had celebrated, raised and grieved her Pokemon.

The Gym often reflected the Gym Leader's values and Opal's was no different. At first she believed that one should not be dazzled by things at face value, instead taking the time to properly examine before taking action. That was how her lovely Fairy-types were like. People often associated them with pink, soft, cute. They get distracted by their outer appearance, unaware of the dangers until they follow them into Glimwood Tangle, never to be seen again. 

But as she got older, Opal knew that her values would reach its limit one day. Before that happened, it was best that she find herself a worthy successor to carry on her legacy. She was young at heart and old in body, and after seventy long years of being with the Gym, she'd prefer not to hand it to a complete stranger. 

She wanted someone that embodied the Fairy-types that she loved so dearly. They were cute and pink and dangerous, mischief and beauty and wonder. Opal had lived long enough that she can afford to be picky on who would look after her Gym when her time comes. She cycled through many Trainers, some looking like they fit the bill but failed in living up to her expectations, while others were dismissed right off the bat but still caught her attention in different ways. 

Opal had heard about a particular Trainer who would likely come her way. During one of their get togethers, Kabu had shared with her his thoughts on Trainers he believed had what it takes to rise to the top, though could still use a helping hand from their elders. 

(She reminded him that she was far from being one's elder. He merely smiled and nodded). 

She could tell who it was when Victor entered her Gym. Her eyesight might have not been like it used to but they were sharp in picking up all the little things that mattered. As Victor entered the pitch, the way he carried himself now was a complete contrast to his command of the battlefield before. 

The child's gaze flickered all around, his body language and expression similar to that of a spooked Ponyta. Opal wouldn't be surprised if he decided to bolt from the wave of camera flashes but he stood his ground. Well, it was more accurate to describe that he simply can't move from the anxiety that gripped him. 

Well, that won't do. 

Shuffling her way over, the moment she was within range Opal raised her cane to give a light bop on Victor's head. His hunched shoulder loosened while his gaze snapped up, flecks of confusion present within those brown eyes. 

"Come now child, I'm certain that you're made of stronger stuff than this." Opal rested her hands atop her cane, leaning forward slightly as she looked up to meet him in the eye. "Put more trust in you and your Pokemon's ability."

Victor flinched, pulling away from her gaze. "I d-do! I know I've done this many times before. It's j-just--!"

Opal may be strange in her own ways but she is strict and compassionate and kind, especially to the youths and more so to the ones that could use an elder's helping hand. "If you've made it this far, then you're thick-skinned child. How about you answer my questions? That'll take your mind off the crowd."

Victor finally matched her gaze, still hesitant but looking steadier, giving her a nod. Opal offered him one of her rare genuine smiles before returning back to her end of the pitch. As the battle grew on, Victor stood up straighter, commanded his Pokemon like they were a part of him and answered her questions perfectly. No longer was he dazzled by what's in front of him, now taking his time to examine before taking action. 

She became certain of one thing before she got ready to Dynamax her Alcremie. 

Victor might not have been the successor she was looking for but he caught her attention anyway. Opal looked forward to seeing him meet her expectations in different ways that mattered. 

* * *

Gordie liked to think of himself as a big brother first and awesome Gym Leader second. 

Sure, he didn't get along with Melony (and that was putting it in the mildest way possible) but just because he couldn't see eye to eye with her, that doesn't mean he'd take it out on his little brother and sisters. If anything, he could pretend that he was spiting her by being someone that his siblings could look up to. It gave him joy when he imagined her face once they talked about him and how awesome he was at the dinner table. 

So, that sort of mindset got carried into the way he set up his Gym. Gordie can be strict with how things were done but he was known for his refined and graceful battle style, not to mention the way he contrasted with his favored Rock-types. In contrast with the type's rough and unrelenting image, Gordie had a kindness to him that was plain to see. That was one of the reasons that drew fans to his side. 

Thus, it wasn't surprising to know that whenever a new challenger were to go through the trial he set up, Gordie would be present to help them along the way. Well, as present as he could be within a small room that had a singular big screen showcasing what went on inside. 

Today was one such day when a recognizable Trainer entered his Gym. 

"Can you hear me?" Gordie called out, keeping his eyes peeled on the challenger. On the screen, Victor paused in his steps, looking up and around to seek out where the voice came from. 

"Try to feel your way through… Trust your senses... " he uttered calmly, the soothing tone contrasting with the cocky act he often displayed. And that was what it was, an act to play up the crowd and get them excited. In here, his role was to guide the Trainer towards utilizing and trusting their senses beyond what they were used to, drowning out everything else beyond the vibrations in their hands. With the difficulty of the battles increasing, it was imperative that they learn to battle with everything they had at their disposal. 

And if their battling sense improved, it'd give him an even greater match to engage in and for his fans to enjoy. That was what Gordie told himself anyway. 

He watched as Victor slowly made his way through the arena. There were a couple of close calls where he dodged at the last minute, looking a little shaken up while he catches his breath. Gordie was quick to offer words of encouragement during these moments and it seemed that it helped in calming the teen down.

"That's it, that's the ticket," he murmured. "Take a deep breath. Focus." Gordie can't help but crack a grin when he saw that Victor took his suggestion seriously. He paused on the platform and took in several deep breaths before he continued on with the challenge. 

Gordie knew he was putting special interest in the kid. It wasn't because he was sponsored by Leon or anything like that. He heard the rumors from their resident grandpa and it wasn't hard to narrow him down since he got few challengers as it is this late in the game. If he had the time to do a bit of reflecting, he supposed this sort feeling -- a mix of protectiveness and care with an unexpected dose of pride -- came from being the oldest among five siblings. 

You just want to see the young ones succeed, you know? 

Ugh, he sounded like Melony for a moment there. 

He refocused his attention on the screen once Victor entered the last leg of the challenge. Here, visibility was practically nonexistent so he really had to rely and trust in his senses to carry things through. 

"It might get a bit harder to see now…" That was an understatement. "But you have to carry on, not knowing what lies before you." 

From what he could make out, Victor nodded before he tried to clear his vision. Gordie threw out a warning against doing so because getting sand in the eyes? He wasn't wearing his shades as  _ just _ a cool fashion statement, you know?

Victor moved at a slower pace than before, exercising extra caution but it looked like he was more confident in his movements. He didn't hesitate for too long when the beeping increased and seemed less shaken after a couple of near misses. The kid was doing really well, honestly.

"Good. No hesitation. Your only choice is forward." Gordie didn't notice he was smiling upon seeing how close he was to the finish line. "Don't let yourself slip up now. Not this close to the end."

After one last battle against his Gym Trainer, Victor stepped on the platform that led up to the arena. Gordie's smile widened. 

"You did… wonderfully. Just wonderfully." There was a bit of pride in his voice now. "Now Gym Challenger. Join me on the pitch." 

With that, it was time for him to get ready for the upcoming battle. Gordie flexed his hands and adjusted his shades before he left the control room. Soon, he was standing on his end of the pitch, soaking in the attention and cheers from his fanbase, waiting for Victor to join him on the field. 

Except the kid seemed frozen in place. Just shy of exiting his own gate, Gordie spotted how Victor seemed rooted to the ground, whatever confidence he displayed throughout the Gym challenge dissipated in the face of the booming crowd. 

On his end, Victor mentally scolded himself for still feeling this way after all this time. Hadn't he went through five matches similar to this one? Every single one of the Gym Leaders had been really kind to him whenever he felt that familiar grip of anxiety taking hold within him, more than he thought he deserved. It felt like he was letting them down that he still hadn't changed for the better. 

Once his mind viciously seized on that thought, Victor felt his heart rate picking up. Why can't he just relax already? All he had to do was calm down and get his head in the game, giving the Gym Leader a proper battle that the crowd wanted to see. He understood all of that in a logical sense yet he still felt his chest squeeze painfully with each breath he took. 

The moment Gordie saw the visible panic on Victor's face, the desire to comfort him fueled his legs into carrying him across the field before his brain caught up. Going with his gut this time, he waited just long enough for Victor to notice his presence. Then, with a gentleness stemmed from his experience as the eldest among his siblings, Gordie cupped the kid's face. 

The sheer surprise stamped down the panic for a moment as Victor stared in wide eyed confusion at Gordie's serious look. 

"U-Um, I'm sorry for--"

"Hush. There's nothing you should be sorry for," he whispered in that same, soothing tone that he did before. "Remember what I said? Take a deep breath. Focus." Even with his face getting squished, Victor did his best to follow the advice, taking in several deep breaths before exhaling them shakily. 

"Good. Now, it might be hard but you have to carry on even when you don't know what lies ahead. You did wonderfully in the Gym challenge, remember? I know that you can do it here too." Gordie continued his stream of encouragement, somewhat aware that his fans were witnessing this moment but his focus was simply on calming Victor down. 

And it worked. Slowly but surely, the kid looked less shaky. His eyes were trained on him, hints of fear and hope swirling in those brown depths. It reminded Gordie of the time that he tried to convince his little sister that there were no monsters under the bed, and even if there was, her big bro would protect her.

"Block out all your other senses like you did before and focus only on steadfast victory. You think you can do that?"

The slow yet steady nod that Victor gave him earned a little grin, soft and genuine before it widened into his usual smirk. With an encouraging pat on the back, Gordie returned back to his end of the field. That mix of feelings bubbled within him again upon seeing Victor stepping into the battle, clear in his own personal struggles but choosing to overcome them. 

"I'm going to use this match to show the crowd that my Pokemon are unbeatable! So, let's get this over with, Challenger!" 

When Gordie lost the battle, strangely enough he didn't feel so disappointed. Sure, he kind of wanted to fall into a hole for a while but he genuinely felt proud when he gave Victor his badge. 

(Rumor has it that Gordie's fanbase increased that day. Wonder what they would think of the fact that Gordie himself became a fan of one of his Challengers? He wanted to root for the kid and see him make it to the end). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you tell who's my favorite in this chapter? I suppose all that's left is to write all the way to the Championship! Here's to hoping it won't take like six months again haha.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
